coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5428 (27th January 2003)
Plot Richard is dreading the funeral. He keeps trying to make excuses to get out of going but Gail insists he attends. Kirk gets the wrong end of the stick and tells Norris that Emily wants him to move back in. Norris is delighted and tells Les what he thinks of his house. Norris is appalled when he sees Spider Nugent arriving at Emily's house and realises the mistake. Ken doesn't attend Maxine's funeral but places some flowers on the doorstep of No.4 instead. Spider escorts Emily to the funeral. They get a lift with Gail and Richard. Martin, Kevin, Curly and Derek are the pallbearers at the funeral. Maxine's funeral takes place. Richard finds himself sitting just behind Ashley, Fred, Beryl Peacock and Doreen. He's sweating profusely and is on the point of cracking up. Audrey suddenly makes sense of everything. She takes Norris into her confidence and suggests that Richard might have been trying to kill Emily and that it went wrong. Norris says it's not possible as Richard was in the Rovers with him that evening. Derek tries to read a bible passage but is too overcome with grief. Gail insists that Richard takes over the reading. Richard has no option. Aidan is surprised when his father, Bob Critchley, visits him. Richard finishes the bible passage. He's in a state of emotional turmoil and tells the congregation that he's got a confession to make. Cast Regular cast *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Doreen Heavey - Prunella Gee *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Spider Nugent - Martin Hancock *Lucy Richards - Katy Carmichael *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Aidan Critchley - Dean Ashton *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Beryl Peacock - Anny Tobin *Derek Heavey - Richard Albrecht *Vicar - Tony Broughton *Prison Warden - William Armstrong (Credited as "Bill Armstrong") *Bob Critchley - Glenn Cunningham Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *St. Christopher's Church - Interior and exterior *Young Offenders' Unit - Visiting room Notes *First appearance of Spider Nugent since 18th November 2001. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As residents of the street attend the funeral of Richard's latest victim, the murderer is forced into the spotlight. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,420,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Richard Hillman (reading the bible passage at the funeral): "...and the hour is coming, when all that are in the graves shall hear his voice and come forth. They that have done good, unto the resurrection of life, and they that have done evil, unto the resurrection of judgement." Category:2003 episodes